


First Meeting

by Sakura_no_Umi



Series: Related verse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Felix wants exactly zero friends, Gen, This is all very one sided, and so begins Felix's eternal suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: It was cliche but Bridgette was smitten with Felix the moment he walked into the classroom. Felix was here under duress biding his time until he could leave the country for good. So begins their eternal struggle.
Relationships: Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Series: Related verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 5/3/2018. The first chronologically in a series (but not the piece that inspired the series). Buckle in for my related verse. Snapshots of a story told between Bridgette worming her way into Felix's life to Bridgette Cheng will go do with the Adrienette ship so help her. Featuring cousins Bridgette and Marinette, and brothers Felix and Adrien.

When Bridgette first met Felix Agreste, he had the countenance of one who only attended private schools, and the wardrobe to match it. He gave off the air of the entire class being beneath him, as he held a dry English novel in his hand. Bilingual she noted, with a taste for classic literature.

On all accounts, Felix Agreste presented himself as the most stand offish person, but the barely perceptible heat Bridgette felt in her cheeks informed her she was smitten.

Felix took the open seat in front of her, and Bridgette wasted no time leaning over the desk to greet him despite Mme Allaire reprimands of “Mlle Cheng.”

Felix ignored her, and that was fine. At lunch she would distract his attention from the clearly riveting story _Great Expectations_ and focus on more important things. For instance what he liked to do when he didn’t have his face buried in a book, or looking like the world wronged him by simply existing. For now she had to find some why to focus on the French lesson that was currently unfolding and not on the fact that he had the palest blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. Maybe they were actually gray. She wondered how long it would take before she would have the opportunity to get close enough to determine the exact color herself.

* * *

“So what private school did you use to go to?” Bridgette asked, not missing a beat as she shoved her things into her bag before lunch.

“Pardon,” Felix asked turning, eyes of steel meeting hers.

“College Stanislas de Paris? Or perhaps Kingsworth International School since you are reading Dickens in the original language instead of a French translation. Or maybe since you’re reading Dickens in English you were actually at those fancy British boarding schools, and that would explain a lot honestly.”

“If you are so positive I went to private school, then why would I be here?” Felix questioned, voice dry.

“Don’t divert my question with another question.”

“Well if you think I’m British, then clearly you aren’t very observant of the world,” Felix summarized, grabbing his things and getting up from the desk ready to leave.

“Not observant,” Bridgette huffed. “I figured out you’re bilingual—“

“Trilingual,” he corrected her.

“— and that you went to private school.”

“Also wrong,” he muttered, under his breath.

“I’m sorry but no one comes to school dressed like that while acting all pretentious on their first day at a new school, and claim they didn’t go to some special school or something.”

“Well Mlle Cheng you’re just going to have to accept that you are wrong. Now good day. I have a lunch to eat and you’ve already taken up five minutes of my time with you’re ridiculous nonsense.”

Bridgette fumed as he strode so carelessly out of the classroom without even a backwards glance. How rude. She’d learned nothing except that he apparently thought she wasn’t very intelligent. She’d show him. Tomorrow she would surprise him with how much she knew about him, he would wish he hadn’t unintentionally challenged her.

* * *

“You are the eldest son of Gabriel Agreste, world renowned fashion designer and possibly the richest man in the city. Your birthday is June 6th and you’ve only been home schooled by the best tutors money can buy up until now. You like to lock yourself away in the library of your father’s mansion, and I can only assume someone realized you needed people skills because you are terrible at it. Happy?” Bridgette announced, after marching straight to his desk and slamming her palm onto it while giving him a triumphant smirk as she rattled off the facts.

“And, Mlle Cheng, you first name was?”

“Bridgette,” she replied, happily savoring the victory.

“Thank you, Mlle Cheng, now I can properly fill out the restraining order for my stalker.”

“Oh you’re full of it, Agreste,” Bridgettte replied, fuming, “you can’t just accuse some one of being unobservant and not knowing anything and then get upset when they do a simple google search.”

“Agree to disagree, Mlle Cheng, but I think we can reach a compromise. You don’t bother me, and I won’t need to consider a restraining order.”

“This is exactly the wrong way to go about making friends,” Bridgette argued.

“Mlle Cheng—“

“It’s Bridgette. You can call me Bridgette, Felix,” she interrupted.

“Bridgette,” he corrected, “I am not looking for any friends. I’m biding my time until my first chance to leave this country. Besides, I’m not sure that you understand social cues despite you claims, as you keep invading my personal space and attempted to introduce yourself despite class already starting.”

“So we started out on the wrong foot. Big deal.”

“You’d be wise not to get involved. Misfortune has a way of following me around. I have come to accept the solitude, and I’ve found its quite pleasant. Good day, Bridgette. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I wish to be nothing more than that. Acquaintances.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bridgette muttered, taking her seat next to Allegra.

“Ouch, rejected already,” Allegra leaned over to whisper in Bridgette’s ear.

“He may have won the battle, but he won’t win the war,” Bridgette whispered back.

She may have just met him, and he may have been the most dour person to walk the planet, but Bridgette would not deny it was love at first sight. They were destined to be together and she would do whatever it took to prove it. He’d warm up to her. He’d see. She would have the last laugh when he asked her to marry him, and she would remind him that he wanted to file a restraining order on the second day they had known each other.

No one got rid of Bridgette Cheng unless Bridgette Cheng wanted to leave herself.


End file.
